The Chosen One: Born for it
by SmokyMoon
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a regular youth. Nothing special about him. Except for his knack at for getting in trouble and infinite enthusiasm about pokemon. When he meets two Legendaries who decide to join him, his life gets a lot more interesting. This fanfic is based on the anime, but the movies are also part of it. One of the key differences is the addition of a couple of Legendaries.


**Okay, first up, I am going to say that my update speed is going to suck as I have NOT watched many of the anime episodes or movies, and I intend to probably do 3-4 (some skipped) anime episodes or 1 movie per chapter. So, I have a base plan for how I want this to go, but I will need to watch a few episodes or a movie then plan as well as the actual writing to get a chapter done. I don't expect this to become very popular at all, but to those of you who do read this, reviews would be highly appreciated, because, as a first time writer, I want to know how I can improve. This fanfic starts after the events of the first movie, with a few differences to the anime which will make my story different to the canon. Ash WILL be joined by some Legendaries and have deeper interactions with them. At the moment I'm just going to follow the anime with no real antagonist, but if I really get into this story I will add an actual plotline with antagonist(s) aside from the Team Rocket Trio. In my version of the Pokémon universe, no Legendaries have ever been captured by anyone, and it will be shown that most Legendaries are a species with breeding capability, not just being a definite single of each. There will be a mix of telepathy, thoughts (despite being third person) and regular speech, here's a guide to recognize what is what:**

_"Telepathy"_

_Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

**There ****_may_**** be some chapters with Pokémon speech, which will be like regular speech in bold.**

**Right, with that long author's note done with, let's get into the story.**

Ash Ketchum was a fairly average boy. He wasn't extremely smart, but smart enough. His fitness level was fairly average, he wasn't by any means rich, but was brought up well enough. He lived in the small town of Pallet, a sleepy little place with few inhabitants and even less action. He left home at ten to start his pokemon journey, like so many others in his world. He had his own unique personality though, not exactly being the kind of person to be completely unmemorable if you got the chance to talk to him. He was beyond enthusiastic about Pokémon, ridiculously naïve and often clueless about things, but all in all, a wonderful person, always looking to do the right thing and just happy to have helped. So, just another person, but in his own way, much more than that.

And he was destined to be much, much more than anyone but the Legendaries themselves would expect. This story begins at the end of the first, but by no means last world-changing journey he played a key role in. Indeed, he had just saved the world, but if you asked him whether he thought he was anything special, even after doing such a mighty deed, he would firmly say 'no'. This particular adventure that had come to a close involved a Legendary and her clone. This was perhaps the first time Ash had proven himself to be something more, and it did not go unnoticed by the higher beings, many of whom Ash would meet someday. This is how his real journey started, the one he had been born for.

The best word to describe the scene, would perhaps be 'devastation'. Half-dead pokemon lay spread out over the field, two clashing sides, unable to go on any longer. It had been a pokemon versus its clone, and in the centre of the field, facing off, was Mew, the legendary New Species pokemon a small, pink, feline pokemon was levitating, its long tail floating behind it, and its clone, Mewtwo, a bigger, grey, bipedal feline with a larger, purple tail and more human features. They, and three humans, one a tall, dark skinned man, one a pale, fiery-haired girl and the other a raven-headed youth grouped up on one side of the field as well as another three humans apart from them were the only things standing.

As the two creatures began to charge visible energy, one a blaze of pink and the other blue, one of the humans, the youngest, the raven-haired boy, ran forward, somehow knowing that if the two beings released their power, there would be only one survivor.

"Stooooooooop!" he yelled as he sprinted into the middle of their fight, somehow hoping to save everyone by preventing the blasts from colliding.

As the pink and blue energies were released by the two pokemon, who seemed to not have noticed the boy now right in between them, the boy closed his eyes, and wished for his friends to live.

There was a blinding, deafening explosion where the boy was struck, and the onlookers watched as the dust settled.

When the smoke cleared, all could see the boy who had saved them, hovering in the middle of the field, surrounded by a strange, red aura. He slowly fell to the ground, and, to their astonishment, turned to stone. After a moment of silence, a lone pokemon, like a large yellow rat, gave a cry of 'Pikaa!' and ran towards his trainer and best friend's still body. As all watched, they realized that he had selflessly sacrificed himself for them, all of them and some felt tears well up in their eyes, especially his friends.

As the small creature cried over the stone statue that used to be Ash Ketchum, a sparkling aura formed around each of the spectators, forming lines that moved in towards the petrified boy. The statue seemed to absorb this strange power, and then, with a small flash of light, the statue was again Ash Ketchum.

"Pikachu?" the revived boy said, looking around.

The small creature simply stood there in amazement for a second, then leapt at his friend, overjoyed. His friends rushed in to help him get up, and the pokemon around seemed partly revitalised but remained where they were. The small pink pokemon floated over to Ash, and looked at its clone, who subsequently stepped in closer as well.

"_I… I apologise for this,'_ the Mew clone spoke, through his mind, _"I thought that clones were superior and mistook strength for real power. I thought that natural born life had to be removed."_

Mewtwo bowed his head and paused before continuing, _"I see now that I was wrong, all life deserves equality. Please, I doubt you can forgive me, but do not blame the other clones, they obeyed my orders and were at no fault of their own."_

"If they are not to be blamed, and I don't think they should be, then neither should you," Ash said firmly, "they were made to obey, like you, and were never given a chance at being themselves, also like you. You knew nothing but what those who made you told you, and I think that you all deserve a second chance."

Mewtwo looked up at this, surprise evident on his face, _"You…. You mean that? Do you really think that, after all I did, pitting your, your friend against their clones to prove superiority, after all that, I deserve a second chance?"_ He said telepathically.

"Of course. You were lied to and misguided, I don't believe that you are evil at heart." Ash smiled, those around him looking slightly amazed at how he wasn't angry in the slightest.

_"Then…. Well… thank you. But what should be done now?"_ Mewtwo asked, to seemingly no-one in particular.

"Mew, ew mew!" The small pink pokemon said, now floating around Ash's head.

_"Indeed, these clones have no home aside from this island, not to mention if word got out of this, there would be people hunting myself and Mew,"_ Mewtwo said, "_Not that I don't deserve it, but Mew is innocent, and if she was captured by the same people that created me again, this whole thing could happen a second time."_ Mewtwo seemed to be very serious now, focused on the matters at hand. Ash and his friends noticed this, as Mewtwo had been very ashamed before. It seemed that he was trying to deal with his guilt by rectifying the situation.

"We'd be happy to take care of some of the clones!" A man from the other group of three which had been silent up until now exclaimed, "We're all trainers and a new pokemon is always welcome, to my team at least."

"Yeah! I'd be willing to take in a few too," another added.

"We can't leave them here, I'd make sure they got a real life and friends and I treat all my pokemon well!" the third, a woman gushed.

_"Thank you, they will be happy to have a chance. I can teleport you all back to where you came from."_ Mewtwo sighed, _"I suppose I should recompense you for all your trouble."_

He disappeared in a small flash, to all but Mew's confusion, then returned holding several small black bags.

_"Each of these bags contains assorted pokeballs, potions and other items you may find of use."_ Mewtwo explained, handing one bag to each human present. _"I will now teleport you back to where you came from, please capture the clones now."_

After a brief discussion, all the humans agreed on who would look after what pokemon, and captured them. The pokeballs instantly secured the new pokemon without any resistance.

He walked over to the tallest of the group of three, the one that had stayed back when Ash was revived, tapped him on the shoulder, and they both disappeared, Mewtwo reappearing shortly. This process was repeated with the other two, and then Ash's group was teleported all at once.

They found themselves just outside the Old Shore Wharf pokemon centre, in an out-of-view place. Mew is hovering around occasionally doing flips or batting an object much like a playful cat would, while Mewtwo is standing in front of the group.

_"Ash, I have a favour to ask of you." _Mewtwo starts, _"I have not had much experience in the world and I have seen that you are a good person."_

He stopped here, contemplating something.

"And…?" Ash questions, confused.

"Well…." Mewtwo begins again, and once again pausing.

"Mew ew, mew!" Mew squeaks, sounding very slightly impatient.

"Could we travel with you?" Mewtwo blurts hastily.

"…." Ash stands there stunned, 'What?"

Mewtwo looks like he'd be red-faced from embarrassment by now but his face remains the same grey, _"Well, you don't have to, I just thought… it would be nice to see the world and have…. Friends, I can rely on."_

"Oh no no, I didn't mean I don't want you with me, but, you're a Legendary, aren't you? I don't know if I should capture you."

_"Well, you don't have to capture us, we would just like to go along with you,"_

"Umm, well… Well, what do you guys think?" Ash asked, turning to face Brock and Misty, his companions. "Guys?"

They are standing behind him, motionless except for their breathing, staring off into the distance.

"Guys!?" Ash said louder, a little panicked.

_"They are fine, I just made them fall asleep standing."_ Mewtwo explained nervously.

"What? Why?" Ash questioned, bewildered.

_"Well, if we do travel with you, Mew and I would rather it not be known to anyone but you."_

"Ohh… Well, I guess that would be fine, but how will you two stay secret without staying a distance away from other people?"

"Mew ew!" Mew added.

_"Yes, Mew and I are quite powerful psychics, we can cloak ourselves or, Mew being able to shapeshift and myself being her clone, change into a more common pokemon."_

"Well, I suppose that could work."

_"Thank you, we won't cause you any trouble. Now, I will wake your friends, please remember to keep us a secret."_

Mewtwo's eyes, which Ash now realized had been glowing very slightly, flashed to normal and Brock and Misty snapped out of their trance.

"Wha-? Oh sorry, I zoned out." The two said simultaneously, before blinking and looking at the other.

Ash grinned, "Come on, let's get our pokemon to the centre, we're right beside it." He said before walking around the corner, still grinning.

A confused Brock and Misty glanced at each other again, then followed.

**Phew, I finally got it done. I'd told myself I would start this chapter a week or so ago, but I procrastinated and was busy some days and etc. Anyway, I got it done so, hopefully, I'll watch a few episodes and get the next chapter done. I should be able to do that within a fortnight, give or take a week (but no promises). The length of chapters will vary, as will the time between them.**

**P.S, all chapters are liable to editing, except for parts that affect later chapters.**


End file.
